


Unexpected

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Jim, Uhura, and Bones are on a training trip on board the USS Excelsior. The Captain tries to seal a diplomatic agreement with an alien species, but they have one request. Fortunately, they’re okay with volunteers. Will Jim and friends decide to give it a try? Don’t own them.





	Unexpected

Jim and Bones looked at each other as Captain Trellis made her announcement. She sounded profoundly uncomfortable. “In order to conclude this treaty for access to the Dilithium Crystal mines, the Cartushions have asked us to provide individuals for…uhm…intimate activity. This entirely voluntary, for men and women, and I have been…ahem…informed that it involves…wait! Is this right? Tentacles?!” Jim stifled a laugh at her reaction. “Okay, anyone interested please report to Transporter Room 4 at 1800, clothing is optional. What I do for Starfleet,” they heard a moment later.

“Captain, you’re still being broadcast,” her first officer could be heard in the background.

“What? Oh,” the cutoff was audible.

Jim leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his waist. A relaxed posture that Bones recognized. “Are you thinking about doing it?” Bones asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, oh, come on! You can’t tell me your own fantasies haven’t involved tentacle sex!” Jim said with a laugh. Bones didn’t answer. He’d be lying if he didn’t. They both decided to continue to their quarters. When they reached them, they both stripped off their clothes and found robes. They really didn’t feel like walking through the corridors stark naked. Jim smiled nervously as they left their quarters. The quick trip down to the transporter room.

Jim glanced around the transporter room. They were among 20 people, including the First Officer, in the room. The transporter technician was the only one wearing more than a robe. They were both surprised to see Uhura among them. Most of them were cadets. When it became apparent everyone was present who’d volunteer, they all mounted the transporter pad and waited. They transported down to the coordinates, everyone nervously looking at each other and occasionally laughing. No one spoke.

The room they found themselves in was large with brown colored walls. A soft brown that made him think of the earth. Startlingly humanoid people approached them and removed the robes from them as they glanced around. Another person, female appearance examined him. She touched his cock and turned it over in her hand. Her hand travelled down to his scrotum and she expertly fondled it. She watched his reaction and then had a man come over and perform the same moves. He responded quickly to the man’s touch, and the woman nodded.

The man led Jim to a wall where a bed appeared with the press of a button. Jim lay down on his back and the mattress conformed to his figure. The man was joined by several other people as they massaged oils into his skin, picking up his arms and rubbing them into absolute relaxation. Jim glanced around and saw Bones and Uhura in similar poses of repose. He closed his eyes, and only spoke to them once to warn them that he was ticklish on the bottom of his feet. Their touch was so deft that all he felt was a fluttering touch. Their work on his private parts, however, was professional yet left it feeling all tingly.

They lifted him up and flipped him over onto his stomach and started on his back. The muscles there were very tight and bunched as they worked from his shoulders down. He found himself clutching the pillow as they touched sensitive areas that made him groan. He was so relaxed when they finished that he almost missed the sound of them opening a jar.

Someone massaged his anus and he closed his eyes. Soft fingers probed him and slowly entered him little by little. As relaxed as Jim was he didn’t resist. The slick fingers worked efficiently and soon finished their work. They turned him back onto his back, spread his legs and left him alone. Jim opened his eyes and lazily looked around. His member stood stiffly at attention and gleamed in the light. The light was soft, mood setting in a way. Their attendants were leaving as Jim glanced to his left. Bones lay there, his eyes closed. No one moved, and soft sounds that resembled snores filled the air.

How long they lay there, Jim didn’t know, but voices soon intruded. Men and women’s voices, laughing and talking as they approached the room. Jim’s eyes closed again as he could hear people moving into the room. The rustle of fabric reached his ears people moved in and around their beds. He could hear several people around his bed speaking in a language he didn’t understand. Hands were laid on him as he was further examined. Mostly they stroked him, occasionally their fingers reached in private places. A man’s voice tugged at his memory, it sounded familiar. He was suddenly reluctant to open his eyes and identify the man.

The people exited the room and left them alone again. Jim was feeling a little disappointed if this was all that was going to happen. He opened his eyes again only to find his previous attendants back with portable beds and lifting him off the one he was on and onto the other. They placed a mask over his eyes as the pushed him somewhere he couldn’t see. When they went through another door, he found himself being placed on another, much larger bed and left alone. Jim lay there, feeling like there was someone else there. Then, he felt something touch his cock. If felt a little like a tail that stroked it sending sensations through him. Something else soft and slim reached over and pulled him onto his side as he felt someone slide in behind him. A hand cupped his balls as soft kisses covered his shoulders and upper back. More appendages roamed over his body before he was pushed over to face his lover. The soft lips covered his. Jim opened his mouth allowing him to push his tongue into Jim’s mouth. The man’s hands held Jim’s face between his hands as Jim wrapped an arm around his waist. Jim was lost in the sensations as something bumped against his ass. Jim adjusted himself to allow the intrusion. He felt it slide in. “Just relax,” he heard, “you’ll enjoy it.”

Jim shivered as the appendage pushed further into his ass. The other man ran his hands down Jim’s body as another appendage continued to caress Jim’s cock. Jim cried out as he felt himself being picked up with a tentacle around his chest and another around his waist. He rose to a height that had his bent legs brushing the bed from the knee down. He could hear the grunts of the other man before his mouth was stuffed with another tentacle. His right hand encircled that tentacle and he abruptly wondered just how far the one in his ass intended to go. He didn’t pull the one in his mouth out completely but just far enough for his tongue to lick it and caress it as he slipped in and out of his mouth. Soon, he realized he was sitting atop his new lover. Deep inside Jim felt a feathery touch his prostate. Jim gasped and writhed. The other man chuckled as Jim rose up and then slipped back down. The strokes against his prostate built a pressure inside him that needed release. Incredibly, when it came, his partner joined him in his ass and his mouth as a sweet tasting liquid seeped out of that tentacle. Jim convulsively swallowed. He suddenly found himself falling into darkness as his body was gently lowered to the bed.

The next morning he awoke in the same room where he first arrived. Completely relaxed and having a new sense of well-being engulfed him as he rose and saw the others shaking themselves awake as well. The night before seemed like a dream as he pulled his robe around him as the attendants led them to another room to await transport back to the Excelsior. “Captain Pike!” he heard the First Officer exclaim. “I didn’t realize you were here!”

“I’m visiting family,” Pike responded. Rumors that he was only half-human suddenly confirmed. His voice was very familiar. “Everybody enjoy yourselves last night?” he asked. Everyone responded positively. Jim stared at him. “Good, so did I,” he responded before opening his communicator and winking at Jim. “Excelsior, 21 to beam up.”


End file.
